


First

by bluetoast



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Snow, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetoast/pseuds/bluetoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb has found his way to his form of paradise - but finds something is missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not seen Season 4 of GoT or read _A Storm of Swords_ \- SPOILERS.

Winterfell.

Robb stood, registering the fact that what was before him was not the true Winterfell, but a perfect one; the walls bright as if they were just built yesterday, the trees in full foliage, the ground strewn with wildflowers. Yet, between the two walls there was snow, the perfect, wet snow that was perfect for building castles and forts. When he picked up a handful, the cold did not sting his bare skin and it did not melt away. It was impossible and yet, perfectly plausible. He knew he was dead; this was his afterlife. He was home. A rush of joy filled him and he ran towards the inner bailey, Grey Wind at his heels. The two of them racing over the top of the snow, their feet barely leaving a dent in the powder, and he slid down the small embankment before the wildflowers began, feeling like a child again. Inside, he knew he'd find something far greater than snow that was warm and could not melt next to flowers and orchards full of fruit.

“Sansa!” He called out. “Arya, Bran, Rickon!” He stopped when he reached the courtyard, looking about for the familiar faces of his siblings, but only the wind answered him. “Brothers?” An odd feeling of dread came to him. “Sisters?” He paused for a moment, thinking. 

Sansa would not be here. His sister was in King's Landing, married to the Imp. She was still alive. 

He cleared his throat and called out again. “Arya! Where are you?” He looked towards the rooftops, expecting to see her and Bran chasing each other. “Arya?” His voice cracked. “Please, stop hiding.”

Only the wind answered. 

“Bran?” A thought occurred to him. “Jon...Jon are you here?”

No answer. Jon was alive; part of the Night's Watch. 

His bastard brother was in the North and his sister, was a prisoner in the South.

“Rickon?” Robb started looking under beams and behind posts, trying to find his brothers. “Rickon, Bran, we can play hide and seek later, right now, I just want to see you!”

Grey Wind let out a low growl, followed by a bark. Robb turned towards his direwolf just in time to see Lady, Sansa's wolf, slowly leave the shadows. He knelt down and the animal trotted over him, and he gave her an affectionate rub behind the ears. “All alone, I see.” 

Alone.

A laugh buried in a cry escaped from his lips and he fell back onto the grass, his sounds of mirth mixed with sobs. 

He was alone because his siblings were all alive.

Lost, to be certain, but not dead.

He was so caught up in his emotions he did not hear the figure approach and was startled by the red headed woman standing over him.

“What are you laughing at?”

“I am filled with joy that my siblings are not slain.” He shut his eyes and chuckled. “All of them live, even though I have died.”

“You are safe and they are in danger, and yet you laugh?” Her voice had a haughty tone to it. “Such an odd one you are.”

“I know they are in danger, but I do not despair.” He felt the two wolves settle next to him. “I trust in the Seven to keep them safe.”

“You know nothing, Robb Stark.”


End file.
